


Until the End of Time

by mickeycmick



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Children, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeycmick/pseuds/mickeycmick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in X771. He was a boy and she was a girl. He was poor whilst she was rich. He was thrown away and she was neglected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Further summary: Sting and Lucy are both 5 at the start. Lucy had not had the mansion, and her mother still lived but both of her parents were very busy with the Heartfilia business. The Heartfilia family was quite rich and they owned a mansion in Alacrypha.

Disclaimers: I do not own Lucy, Sting or any other character in the Fairytail universe. I merely ‘stole’ (?) them when Hiro Mashima is asleep.

* * *

 

“Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet.” 

\- Plato

**January 1 st X771**

“It was on that fateful day where our paths crossed and intertwined.”

 

Since the day he was born Sting had always been alone. He did not know his parents, nor did he want to. He couldn’t remember their faces. After all, they abandoned him on these dirty streets, threw him away like how one dealt with garbage, hoping that he would simply rot and disappear.

He was grateful of his survival instincts, without them he surely would not have survived these torturous past few years.

He walked around the city of Alacrypha, the flagship base for the trade guild “Love and Lucky,” trying to find coins that might have been dropped or food that he could eat. His search led him to a mansion on the outer skirts of town where a large, yellow apple tree stood. The mansion was beautifully fenced with cream and gold pillars. Sting assessed their height and came to the conclusion that he could climb over and proceeded to do so.

Once inside, he ran through the endless green grass to his golden apple tree and started climbing. His expertise in climbing made the procedures natural to him, his arm reached out towards the nearest golden apple he saw, slowly making him closer and closer to the apple.

“Thief!” Before he had his apple, a loud cried erupted. He glanced at the direction of its origin and saw a black-haired, plumped woman running slowly towards the tree.

“How dare you enter this mansion without permission?” She cried as she neared the golden apple tree. Her sudden entrance frightened him and lost him his balance causing him to topple down the apple tree onto the hard ground below.

“Oww!” He wailed in pain, soreness throbbing across his body. His pursuer chose to not relent and walked straight to him shouting strings of curses, demanding the ‘thief’ captured. Soon the other workers came, pickaxe and hatchet in their hands with the notion of fending off the thief. The workers mobbed up around him, some were shouting curses demanding that the ‘thief’ be punished whilst others gently told him that it is wrong to steal. Sting tightly shut his eyes as his body shook in fear of the chaos surrounding him, his trembling worsened as one of the men struck his face with his hand.

“Now that will teach him not to steal,” spoke the man, “have your parents ever told you that robbery is wrong?” The man further inquired

 _‘I don’t have a family’_ he mentally answered. The man took his silence as a sign of arrogance and disobedience and lifted his hand to strike him again, but the hit never came.

“Stop it!” A voice yelled.

“O-Ojou-sama.” The man stuttered.

Sting eyes slowly opened to see his new savior. He saw a small blonde girl running towards him before she gently hugged his frail body to her chest.

“Why are you hurting my friend?” She inquired, frowning at her father’s employees.

“I-I apologize my lady. I thought that he was a thief. I did not know that he was your friend.” The man answered, scared of the consequence for hurting the young lady’s friend.

“Well since you all know now that he is my friend, you can all leave.” She spoke her ultimatum and the workers began to scatter. One elderly woman however, refused to move and voiced her opinion.

“Ojou-sama, I know that you’re lonely with Layla-sama and Jude-sama away but you should not entertain yourself with the likes of him. I cared for you since you were a baby, I know that he is not your friend.” The small blonde did not seem to have been listening before she continued.

“Spetto-san, do you love me?”

“O-Ojou sama, this is not the time for this.”

“Do you love me?” the little lady repeated.

“I do.”

“If you really love me, you won’t tell my parents about this. Please, Spetto-san. It’s lonely being here all alone, I just want a friend.”

“We are your friends Ojou-sama.” The old lady replied, the ‘young lady’ rolled her eyes before she continued.

“Spetto-san, you and the other workers are my friends but I want someone who could really play with me. Can you just let this go Spetto-san? Please?” The little blonde begged.

The old lady heaved out a loud sigh but finally nodded, “Just this once alright?”

“You’re the best!” She grinned and giggled as the old woman walked away.

Sting pondered whether or not he was sleeping. Her embrace gave him a feeling he had never experienced. It was a strange feeling, it was tender and warm, and it somehow made him felt like . . . like he was home. He decided that this feeling was too good to be true; chiding himself that he was dreaming he closed his eyes.

“Hey, you’re safe you know?” Her voice broke Sting from his (dreamlike) stupor. Sting blinked in confusion as realization that he was living in reality sunk in.

“I-I’m not dreaming.” He stuttered.

“You’re not dreaming.” She repeated his epiphany.

“W-who are you?”

“I’m Lu-erm, well I do want to tell you my name but mummy told me that names shouldn’t be given to strangers. I mean, even though I told them we’re friends, we’re not really friends . . . yet. Doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be your friend cause I do but we’re not friends yet so . . . yeah.” She explained to him her confusion whilst her arms still hugged around him. Sting laughed at the ‘unnamed’ girl predicament and said.

“W-Well, Your hair sparkles like those golden apples and since my fall from the golden apple tree was the reason we met, would you mind if I call you apple?”

“You’re blonde too you know that?” She protested before she continued. “But, no I won’t mind, you can call me apple if that makes you happy.”

“I’m Sti-”

“Stop!” She shouted before he finished his name. She then said, “I didn’t give you my name so you shouldn’t be telling me yours.”

“It’s fine. No one cares about me or who I give my names to.”

“I do!” She cried. Her answer made his lightheaded and dizzy.

“Y-You do?” His surprised expression broke her heart.

“I do.” She confirmed. Sting blushed in happiness mixed with confusion. No one had ever cared for him. He had always been alone. To him, this simple act of kindness meant the world. Tears fell from his eyes with her simple yet dedicated confirmation. She smiled at him as she used her soft thumb to brush the watery remains on his cheeks.

“Mummy always does that when I cry.” She told him then said. “Lets begin everything again alright? . . .. For both you and I.”

He nodded. She removed one of her arms embracing him and used her hand to pulled one of his hand towards her. She released his hand and lifted her pinky at his face. She sensed his confusion and said.

“Do the same.” He nodded and lifted up his pinky to hers. She coiled her pinky to his, intertwining them together.

“Until the end of time, I’ll be there for you. I’ll always think about you and I’ll always care about you. Remember that okay? Mummy told me that it’s a promise that cannot be broken, the most sacred vow anyone can ever swear!” She explained sternly as she untwined their pinkies. “We’ll exchange our real names under this golden apple tree-” Their pinkies were free and she continued. “-On the 1st of January X772, in other words, this time next year. It’s a promise.” Sting nodded.

“Ah! This means that you don’t have a name yet. Hmm lets see, your hair is blond and it’s spiky. I think it looks like a pineapple. I’ll call you pine!”

“O-Okay.” He nodded as he took the name she gave him.

She stood up before him, her hand held towards him. He smiled as his hand wrapped itself around hers; warmth was shared between them as their skin touched and entwined their future.

 

_“Take my hand, I’ll never let go.”_

* * *

_Mickey_  
  


 


End file.
